My Robot and My Pet
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Donghae adalah robotnya Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk adalah peliharaannya Donghae. /just another HaeHyuk/ Mind to Review? :)


**My Robot and My Pet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Eunhae/Haehyuk**

**.**

**.**  
**Eunhae belongs to each other**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**.**  
**Typo(s) / OOC / Gaje / Fluff / Tolong kalian bacanya jangan berhenti sebelum selesai. Tapi kalo udah gak kuat silahkan lambaikan tangan /plaked.**

**.**

**.**

**ini fict requestan dari saeng ku haohaehyuk :) hope you like it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

_Pada suatu hari ada seorang robot. Dia hidup didekat laut. Saat sedang bermain dipantai, ia melihat seekor monyet yang tenggelam dipantai. Merasa sang monyet memerlukan bantuannya, sang robot pun dengan kemampuan berenangnya yang diatas rata-rata, menyelamatkan sang monyet yang nyawanya tengah diujung tanduk. Setelah menyelamatkan sang monyet, ia pun berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersahabat baik._

_Tidak terasa 10th lebih mereka sudah bersahabat. 10th juga mereka hidup dengan saling berbagi suka dan duka. Sifat sang robot yang kekanakan, membuat dia dijauhi karena dianggap merepotkan. Tetapi tidak dengan sang monyet. Menurutnya sifat kekanakan sang robot membuat dirinya tidak lagi kesepian. Dan hanya sang monyet yang tahan dengan sifat kekanakan sang robot._

_Lain lagi dengan sifat hiperaktif sang monyet, membuat yang lain tak tahan menghadapi kerusuhannya. Tapi tidak dengan sang robot. Menurutnya, sang monyet sangat manis ketika dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak._

_Untuk itu mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Walau tak ayal mereka pernah bertengkar, tak sependapat dan salah paham. Tapi mereka tahu itu hanya sebagian kecil dari ujian persahabatan untuk memperkuat ikatan mereka nantinya._

_Memberi kekuatan satu sama lain jika terjadi masalah, memberi kehangatan jika salah satu kedinginan, berbagi mulai dari cerita sampai makanan, ikut menangis jika salah satu dari mereka merasa sesak, berbagi cerita apapun -bahkan yang dianggap sepele oleh orang lain._

_Dan cerita persahabatan mereka akan dikenang oleh banyak orang._

_Seperti tidak ada batasan mereka selama 10th ini. Karena semua itu seakan sirna ketika sang robot dan sang monyet mengetahui tentang perasaan mereka satu sama lain._

_Tak akan terpisah meski maut memisahkan mereka. Itulah janji yang dibuat sang robot dan sang monyet.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak histeris tepat didepan kuping Donghae.

"_Sirheo!_ Kau berisik sekali, Hyuk." gerutu Donghae sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya yang menjadi korban kegaduhan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Siapa suruh kau membuat cerita tak masuk akal begini, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengambil kertas diatas meja yang sedang di 'corat coret' Donghae.

"Tak masuk akal bagaimana?" tanya Donghae bingung. Ketara sekali wajah 5th nya.

"Tak masuk akal bagaimana katamu? Kau tidak lihat? Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada robot yang bisa berenang. Dan apa itu lagi, seorang monyet yang tenggelam dipantai. Kau kira cerita ini dibaca oleh anak umur 5th sepertimu, eoh?" Eunhyuk mencak-mencah panjang lebar. Ia berkoar sambil mengibas-ngibas kertas milik Donghae geram, layaknya editor yang mendapati tulisan penulisnya banyak terdapat typo.

"Biar saja. Bukan urusanmu." kata Donghae acuh. Ia menarik lagi kertas yang dipegang Eunhyuk dengan kasar dan melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Tentu jelas urusanku. Aku ikut menjadi tokoh dicerita absurdmu itu kalau kau tidak ingat."

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Donghae sangsi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertasnya. Ngambek, eoh?

Eunhyuk terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae. Baru ia ingin menanyakan apa maksud kata-kata Donghae, dia sudah angkat bicara.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Sahabatku bukan hanya kau seorang." ucap Donghae dingin. Ia masih sibuk dengan kertasnya tanpa melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sakit. Ya itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa sahabat yang sangat benar-benar soulmate sehidup sematinya mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa bukan hanya Eunhyuk sahabat terdekatnya. Tapi 'kan tetap saja ...

"Hiks.."

Donghae membelalak kaget mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir ranum sahabatnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menengok kesumber suara tersebut. Dan oh sungguh. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat Donghae sampai matipun. Eunhyuk duduk menghadapnya dengan air mata berliangan dari mata bulatnya. Menggigit bibir menahan sesak yang jelas gagal ia lakukan. Menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang.. ah sulit diartikan.

"Hiks.."

Donghae membelalak kaget mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir ranum sahabatnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menengok kesumber suara tersebut. Dan oh sungguh. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat Donghae sampai matipun. Eunhyuk duduk menghadapnya dengan air mata berliangan dari mata bulatnya. Menggigit bibir menahan sesak yang jelas gagal ia lakukan. Menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang.. ah sulit diartikan.

"Hiks.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Donghae-ssi." dengan tenaga seadanya, Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. Menduduk pamit, lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang ia harap dapat membuat ia terbebas dari perasaan sesak ini.

"_Pabboya_."

'Grep'

'Cup'

Dengan satu ucapan, satu tarikan, dan satu ciuman. Donghae berhasil menghentikan Eunhyuk pergi untuk selamanya.

Dihisapnya bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan seduktif, menggigitnya dengan lembut. Memintanya untuk membuka rongga mulut Eunhyuk agar dia bisa meresapi dalam rasa manis yang ditawarkan. Tangan yang entah kapan sudah berada ditenguk leher Eunhyuk dan leher Donghae, menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman yang makin panas. Mengikat satu sama lain posesif tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Bagai merasakan dunia hanya milik berdua. Walau ada sedikit rasa asin yang bercampur dengan saliva karena air mata Eunhyuk, itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu aktivitas panas mereka.

Kecuali kebutuhan pasokan udara yang harus memghentikan kegiatan oral mereka.

"Kau bodoh, Eunhyukkie. Benar-benar bodoh." kata Donghae sebagai orang pertama yang dapat mengatur napas normal.

Dengan tangan yang masih berada ditenguk Eunhyuk, ia mendekatkan wajah Eunhyuk ke wajahnya. Lalu menjilat lelehan air mata yang masih menetes dari sang empu. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia mencium dua kelopak mata Eunhyuk sayang.

"Kalau aku bodoh lalu kau ini apa. eoh?" Eunhyuk akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku? Aku pacar si bodoh." kata Donghae dengan seringai.

"Bukan. Kau Robotku." ucap Eunhyuk tegas.

"Ne, aku Robot tampanmu." kata Donghae narsis seraya mengecup kilat bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang mulai membengkak.

"Robot _childish._" katanya seraya menunduk. Dengan perlahan Donghae lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kesamping wajah Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau akan tetap jadi peliharan manisku." ucapnya seduktif seraya menjilat daun telinga Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah.  
.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Review please? :)**


End file.
